The Silver wolf Hunter
by UltraZeta120
Summary: A Hunter by the name of Lourn Krehvisk, have finally ended the nightmare and was freed from it. Now he seeks new adventures and gains friends who helps him fighting against racist humans, fighting dragons that can call upon meteors and much more, after all what could possibly go wrong? *GROWL*...crap. OC x OC, contain few other crossovers and rated M because Pff it's Bloodborne!
There's a saying in my family, son...If the world offer you Lemons, would you take it?

heh...back then i would say maybe because there is no way what the hell kind of offer the world would give me. It would give me anything without knowing what exactly might happen in the future.

most would say happiness, love, great economic business and pancakes...

but now?

" **RAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

*CRASH*

I would straight out say to the world it can go kiss my scrawny ass!

I grunted as I dodged and weave from the tall skinny human like...thing as it was swinging it's frickin umbilical cord at me while threw the meat stuff from it at me and believe me...it hurts like hell!

I swung the Holy Moonlight blade against the Beast as it was done attacking me, getting a nice cut from behind as it shrieked in pain, this creature is called the Orphan of Kos...the source of the Nightmare that traps ALL hunters who lose themself in bloodlust and hunt for eternity without no end.

A trully nightmare, no way of passing away to the afterlife.

Jumping back as it lashed out with its weapon in rage as it shriek at me with that horrible grin on its face.

I took a step back as I swung Ludwigs blade toward the great one, a beam of cyan colored light came out of the blade and hit the great one as it staggered and fell down on one knee. Taking my chance I dashed forward and riposted the skinny bastard.

Orphan of Kos gaped at me in agony as I plunged my hand inside its stomach and harshly pulled my hand out, grabbing anything i could find inside the great one.

to my disappointment nothing but blood as it splattered all over my hunter set clothes, Orphan of Kos flew a meter or two after i pulled out down to the ground. It stood up quickly and I could see the burning hatred in its eyes as it glared at me.

It jumped and swung its placenta like weapon at me as it extended from the umbilical cord, I didn't have the time to dodge so I thought up an idea how to counter it which happens to be crazy but might work.

I stood firmly to the ground as I held both my hands on the Holy moonlight blade and waited as the great one's weapon was within the reach, once it was I swung my blade with all my might and bashed against the organic weapon.

I smirked as the great one's weapon bounced off and me not sustaining any injuries, however my little victory was short lived as the great one swung its arm up, pulling the umbilical cord up and swung the organic weapon down right at me.

Eyed widen in shock and panic I manage to dodge the attack to the side but the shockwave from it as it crashed down to the ground sent me down to the ground as the skinny bastard landed right next to me.

for a moment both me and the great one stared at each other for who knows how long until it plunged its hand into the Placenta and pulled the organic meat from it and plunged it into the sandy ground.

"OH YOU MOTHERFU-"

the ground underneath me exploded in light pink explosion as it sent me up in the air, however that didn't end as the Great one grabbed me by my neck and threw me nearly to the other side of the beach, over the corpse of it's mother.

grunting as I stood up despite the pain all over my body, I pulled out a syringe filled with blood and plunged it to my thigh as I pressed the button to inject the blood into my body.

A faint glow of energy from my body signified my wounds are healing after I injected the syringe.

quickly glancing toward Orphan of Kos It suddenly transformed into a second phase...no surprise there.

the only difference now with its second form is that it got like butterfly wings that gave a ghostly glow. Narrowed my eyes as I threw the syringe away and readied my Moonlight blade as it charge right at me.

Dodging side to side, dash forward and backward, this thing got a lot faster and stronger and I don't get any chances of fighting back at it.

gritted my teeth in annoyance, i need to find an opening here! but no matter where I stood it quickly spun around to swing its organic weapon or shot those meat chunks at me that explodes.

Decided that the Holy moonlight blade didn't exactly cut it for this situation I pulled it away and took out my signature weapon; The saw cleaver.

Now eqiupped with the saw cleaver and my pistol I was much faster before and as Orphan of kos swung its weapon and me I dodged to the side and finally struck it at its side.

Finally drawing blood I continue hacking away, shooting at it and dodge away from its crazy attacks. I continue this pattern for a bit until the great one changed its attacks from swinging around to blatantly grabbing the placenta and repeatedly trying to bash my skull in.

However I noticed its somewhat slower in its movement, meaning it's getting tired and near death.

This was my chance!

I manage to dodge from the vertical attack and pulled the small lever on my saw cleaver and change the formation of the blade to sword form.

I ran full speed toward the great one as it desperately shot the organic bullets at me but it was futile as I evaded them with ease, tossing my pistol away as I held my saw cleaver with both hands and let out my loudest war cry.

Orphan of Kos did the same as it lifted the organic weapon up and let out it's own war cry.

" **RAAAAAAAAGH!** "

* _SLASH_ *

both of us slashed at the same time, I ended up behind Oprhan of Kos. Both our back facing each other, not moving an inch.

For what felt like an eternity, the great one, orphan of Kos let out a pained moan as it felled down to its knees, blood splattered from the wound I created from my Saw cleaver and a cloud of mist apparead around it, which soon exploded in shower of blood and The Orphan of Kos was no more.

I fell down to one knee while panted, The battle lasted way longer than i thought it would but that is expected.

This was supposed to be my final hunt of nightmare...I can finally be free from this cursed nightmare!

However...something didn't feel right, glancing toward the corpse of Kos...At least I think it is Kos because most great one don't resemble like us humans at all but the corpse of a sea creature had some charistics of a human face and arms.

but there was one thing that caught my eyes, a shadowy specter that resemble the very creature i recently fought stood over the corpse, mourning from the looks of it.

Grunting I stood up and walked over to it and slashed it, the specter didn't do anything but dispersed into thin black smoke as it flew toward the open sea.

That moment I felt something, Like a weight have suddenly lifted from my heart...I smiled as I knew what that meant.

we are free...

We are finally free from fearing losing in our bloodlust and end up in this horrible nightmare. I let out a laugh, I can't seriously believe it! I never thought I would ever win this battle to be honest.

I expected to fail like so many others who come here to break the curse, the curse of what the healing church have done to deserve it and we get slapped too for simply being hunters that had connection to the cursed church that started the whole mess to begin with.

I took my hat off and pulled my mask down and took a deep breath, savor this moment of victory.

Glancing down to the water I could see my own reflection of what i looked like.

I have pale skin, white short spiky hair and red eyes, I looked to be around 16 or 17 year old. I wore the hunter set that i found from a corpse in the sewers...yeah don't ask me how I got there, it involves a lot of swearing and rats...lots of lots of giant rats.

after checking myself out I glanced toward the corpse of the sea creature.

I can't believe something like this washed up on shores in the waking world, the people of the fishing town must have a great shock to finds something like this and only to be experimented on by the damned Healing church for being even near the darn thing.

Healing church...

the mere words of it boils my blood from even hearing it.

They caused so much pain and suffering, so many dead, so many turned into beasts and for what? to ascend humanity to a greater existence? It came no surprise Laurance got turned into a beast and killed, meaning the church was falling apart from his death.

Either way they're finished, whatever left of it are dead by either my hands, my fellow hunters and the beast that roams yharnam.

Sighing I glanced to the side and saw a lamp stiching out of the ground, smirking I walked over to it and held my hand above it.

It exploded with white mist and small humanoid creatures came out with only their upper body from the ground around the lamp. These creatures are called the Messengers, small buggers that adore us hunter and even wears hats of our uniforms.

in other words their our fans...creepy little fans.

"Well time to go, the old man is probably waiting for us" I said as I crouch down toward the lamp.

And no sooner I did that, I disappeared it a bright light.

* * *

 **{Hunter's Dream}**

* * *

If there's one thing I admit that i don't like about, is the weird teleportation with the lamps as they always left me dizzy.

I looked around and the Hunters dream still looked the same, surrounded by gravestones, flowers, the Doll standing front of me while smiling at me and the workshop behind her which happens to be lit on fire.

Yeah i can get the symbolism of my hunts nearing its end but it's still freaks me the hell out everytime I need to go inside to uppgrade my weapons or store my items.

"Good hunter, you've come" Doll said as i walked up to her.

She continued "Dawn will soon break, this night and the dream will end...Gehrman awaits you, at the foot of the great tree" I nodded as I extended my hand to her, she complied as she held it with both hands, light flashed from my body as I felt stronger from all the blood echoes I gathered from beast, mad Hunters and great one i slaughtered.

The Doll let go and stood straight "Farewell good hunter" she said "May you find worth in the waking world" I nodded with a smile and walked past her to the burning workshop.

This will be my last time coming back to this dream so I need to store everything i need, there's no telling what might happen once i finally awake from this terrible nightmare.

Once inside everything look to be the same, piles of books everywhere, tools and weapon hung up on the walls, heck even on the celling. I begun working on repairing my weapons with the left over of my Blood echoes, upgrading them some of the weapons that i use and lastly picked up anything I believed to be useful from the storage box and put them inside the big satchel at my side.

glancing at the satchel, I found it by accident from a corpse of a hunter from the healing church, apparently the bag allows me to store not only great amount of items but my weapons as well no matter how frickin big they are.

well i can give one thing about the Healing Church, they know how to create weapons and accessory that actually HELPS me in a long run.

shaking my head I took everything i needed, grabbed every bullets, bombs and healing items, the tools for the runes, repaired and upgraded my weapons and left the workshop for the last time.

I walked down from the stairs and headed toward the garden where the locked gate was, had a feeling it was important for something and likely have an idea that's where Gehrman is.

after entering the large field of flowers, I saw the old man sitting on his wheelchair at the foot of the great tree, smiling at me as I entered the garden.

"Lourn Krehvisk...you did well" Gehrman began "The night's is nearing its end, now I will show you mercy..." he paused for a minute and grimace.

"You will die, forget the dream and awake under the morning sun" he smile gently "you'll be freed, from this terrible hunter's dream".

I chuckled "kinda hard to forget a cranky old man like you Gehrman" i said, making the old man chuckles "indeed, you know...ever since you came here to this dream I had this feeling that you're special...something that many Hunters do not have"

tilting my head a bit I asked "And what could that be?" Gehrman smiled widely and answered "A heart, one that is open minded and tries his best to save both humans and beast who still retain their sanity from the plague"

He continued "you took your time trying to save anyone who could still be saved while many others tried to escape this terrible nightmare and abandoned them, some even tried to ascend to a greater existence like the healing church did" I bit my lip from hearing that, great more idiots trying to play gods.

"everyone you helped and saved looked upon you as a hero, for not discriminating or left them to their unavoidable fate...you are like Ludwig who couldn't stand seeing the people the healing church promised to protect getting slaughtered by the beast"

"you are...A silver wolf, A hunter with the heart of a wolf who looks after his pack no matter what they are, you would be there for them"

I smiled at what he said, It brings me so much great joy to hear that, I still remembered when i first woke up in that damn clinik I was just a simple young man with no idea what's going on.

I was terrified when I first saw my first beast devouring the corpses of people it killed...And geting killed by it as well, only to be awaken inside the Hunter's dream.

I chuckled "well it's been one heck of a ride, let's do this old man" i said with determination.

Gehrman smiled sadly and nodded "yes...farewell, Lourn Krehvisk...it's been an honor of you being my student".

"same here old man, it's been an honor" I said as i smiled.

" _Fear the blood_ " both of us said in unison.

I turned around and fell to my knees, I could hear the creaking of the wheelchair. Meaning the old man is standing up.

from my point of view, I could see the shadow of my master standing behind me with a large scythe, I chuckled "i always knew you had some surprises old man" hearing the old man chuckled as he readied the scythe.

"before you go Lourn..."

"hmm?"

"get yourself a girlfriend"

"WHA-"

and then there was darkness and the distance sound of an old man laughing heartily.

* * *

 **{In the waking world}**

* * *

"Ugh my head..." I groaned as I rubbed my forehead from the headache I had.

I quickly opened my eyes but regretted that immediately, pure brightness blinded me from opening my eyes I just groaned in annoyance...wait.

quickly sat up from the grassy field surrounded by tall trees I was shown a beautiful sight of mother nature before me. It took me three seconds for my brain to register the fact...

the fact I'm no longer in that nightmare anymore.

I slowly stood up while i had the expression of shock plastered all over my face despite the fact I still wore the hunter hat and mask.

I couldn't believe it...I'm free...I'm finally free from the nightmare.

"YEEES!" I screamed in joy and hop around like a rabbit, can you blame me? after so long of trials and error from dying couple thousands times i'm finally freed. I was so damn happy that i literally climbed up the tallest tree I could find and looked upon the vast forest of nature, tall mountains and from what I could tell a small village from a long distance.

usually I would wonder where the heck am i or how did i not wake up in Yharnam but I couldn't care right now. I took a deep breath of fresh air, the air was so fresh and rich it wasn't corrupted by the stench of Yharnam's beast's and blood.

I totally forgot what it was like to breath fresh air and the sun...the Sun!

It was a beautiful sight to see the sun again, I had no clue how long I was trapped in yharnam, in that endless night that I forgot what the sun even looked like.

I felt like praising the sun for some reason...

shaking my head I looked around from the top of the tree, I could see a village from here but the design was...primitive.

It looked human design but still somewhat primitive, hell back home even the poorest folks had better taste in building nor didn't look primitive either. Now came the biggest question there is " _where the heck am i?_ ".

This didn't look like anywhere near yharnam or any settlements I knew of, the mountain formation didn't looks like part of any maps I seen...So the chances are I may be in a whole different land.

One that may as well never been explored before by the civilization I came from.

rubbing my chin, I wondered how i should proceed this. I'm nowhere near home nor have any knowledge of this place, so in other words I must keep a low profile until I could get better understanding what's going on in this lands.

after all knowledge is power, without knowledge to know your enemies you may as well be dead.

But then again I am optimistic, something that runs in the family, no matter where I am or how bad my situation is i always find myself to be optimistic. after all there are plenty ways to overcome something that is thought impossible whether it is an economic troubles or fighting strong beast.

after all, what could possibly go wrong?

...

...

...

I just Jinxed myself didn't I?

* **SCREEEEECH!** *

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed loudly as I spun around long enough to see a giant bird swoop down toward me and snatch me by its beak, now my head is placed between its mouth as I struggle to free myelf as it flew away with me.

"GAH YOU STUPID BIRD, LET ME GO!"

* **SCREEEECH!** *

 **{P.O.V. changed}**

I ran as fast my legs could carry me.

I needed to run away...away from those awful humans!

My name is Ellen...just Ellen, i was named by a kind old human woman who took me in when I was only three years old. Born in slavery along with my fellow Keidran people whose parents were captures as slaves.

but two years later she passed away and I was forced back to the slave market because the old lady had no relative who could take me in.

years later I manage to steal the key from my human master and manage to escape...but sadly they found out and now I got several slave hunters after me. I need to find a place to hide, I heard so many horrible things humans do to runaway slaves and I don't want that to happen to me!

* **THUNK** *

"EEP!" I yelped as an arrow nearly hit me as I run past several large trees and bushes, using them as cover from the slave hunters bows. Fighting to keep my tears from falling, I was scared, scared beyond belief! I didn't want to be taken back and be beaten horribly by my human master.

However i manage to run out to a large open grass field, and i realized I need to run fast as possible because being out in the open I'm clearly an easy target now without any trees to block the arrows from my pursuers.

* **THUNK** *

* **THUNK** *

* **THUNK** *

"AH!" I screamed as arrows began raining down on me, so far none of them manage to hit me but that doesn't stop me from running.

I could hear them yelling behind me, how they will drag me back by my hair, back to my master for running away. Panting and exhausted from runing so long i couldn't stop now, not when I finally found my freedom and likelyhood dragged back if I stopped.

but to my horror I tripped over a skeletal corpse of a human long since dead that been hidden away by the tall grass.

I began to panic as i tried to stand up again and run but that proven useless as a rough hand grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up.

"You damn Keidran Bitch! thanks to you we had to abandon our greatest card games we ever had, now we can't get our spoils from the losers!" A tall muscular human male wearing heavy plated armor, his breath stank of alchohol that only made me ill from even breathing it.

"hopefully the major pays us extra for catching his damn slave" one of the thugs said as the group neared both me and the human holding me by my hair.

they let their guards down, allowing me to quickly take out the dagger i hid my my clothes...well rags to be honest and slashed the tall human arm where he was holding me.

I manage to only scuff him, no serious damage but enough for him to release me allowing me to dash away.

I only manage to get a good distance away from them but I felt a blow to my back, I fell down in pain as I saw a large stone manage to hit me and made me fall down to the ground.

"YOU DAMN ANIMAL!"

My blood ran cold when i heard the human i cut unsheating his sword.

"w-whoa man! we're here to capture the slave not gut her like a fish!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WON'T BE HUMILIATED BY A DAMN ANIMAL!" the tall human roared as began walking over to me.

Fear and panic overcome me as I tried to crawl away from the tall armored human who has the look of murder in his eyes.

I saw the other humans, neither of them did anything to stop him, some of them looked like they didn't care while other were too scared to stop their leader. The tall armored human got closer and closer, I felt my heart beat faster as he got closer.

 _I don't want to die..._

I was too powerless to do anything against overwhelming numbers and that they have better weapons than I had

 _I don't want to die..._

I could see flashes of my childhood, the good ones when I was under the care of the kind old lady and playing with my fellow slaves as kids.

 _I don't want to die..._

Tears already running down my cheeks as the human got closer, with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

 _I don't want to die..._

Is this it? to finally gain my freedom only to be killed the moment I took my chance running?

 _I don't want to die..._

I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment the human to drive the sword into my body, torture me, and kill me.

However...

* **BOOM** *

An explosion just happened right above me and the humans in the sky.

" _aaaaaaAAAAAAAAA-_ "

* **CRASH** *

I opened my eyes just in time to see something crashed right in front of me and the tall armored human, large amount of debris of earth exploded up and dust filled the area.

I just stood there in shock, i had no idea what just happened.

however I saw something within the cloud of dust, it looked humanoid as they stood up and dusted themself off and looked up.

"WELL YEAH YOUR FLIGHT SERVICE BITES ANYWAY!"

I blinked couple of times, once the dust settle a human clad in the strangest clothes I ever seen in my entire life stood in the middle of the crater.

 **{P.O.V. changed and a little bit earlier}**

" _Maybe it was the majestic flight of this fat bird_ " I thought as my head was still stuck between the damn bird's mouth while my eyes were bloodshot from the inner rage of failing killing the bird with my saw cleaver by plunging it into its head...AND IT'S STILL ALIVE!

" _For the first time, I experienced true serenity, love, happiness and peace roamed in my mind...What could possibly go wro-_ "

* **BOOM** *

No sooner I thought that, the motherf*cking bird exploded.

Quite literally.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

* **CRASH** *

As i screamed top of my lungs as I was falling down, I came crashing down to mother nature's embrace...quite painfully.

I stood up and dusted myself off from mud and other unpleasant stuff clinging to my clothes while glaring at the sky "WELL YEAH YOUR FLIGHT SERVICE BITES ANYWAY!" I screamed while shaking my hand toward the sky where the bird used to be.

I calmed down a bit and muttered "still beats being tossed around like a midget in circus by those goddamn amygdala like creatures".

"wh-what the?" Hearing someone stuttering to my left side i glanced to left and saw like 11 people dressed in rather primitive clothing, three of them looks like archers while the rest looks like mercenaries, the one closest to me was don in heavy plated armor minus the helmet.

usually I would be overjoyed to see another human being alive and not insane...

but these people...something about them just didn't feel right, they looked like your typical thugs-for-hired kind of people.

And those kind of people usually means bad news.

"who-who the heck are you!?" the man in armored exclaimed as he pointed his sword at me, I merely shrugged and answered "just your typical hunter trying to berate himself of not saying the famous words or else bad stuff happens...even when thinking about it".

the men just looked at me strangely, whispering to each others, the man in armored straighten up "look, why don't you get lost so that we can claim our boss property before it decided to run away" he said with hint of annoyance.

raising an eyebrow and looked to my right and wondered what the hell is he talking about.

the moment I laid eyes on this person, my mind went blank.

It is a person...well looks like one because she almost looks a human being...with orange fur, wavy blond hair that reach down to the middle of her back, has paws for feet, she looks like a fox, her snout was shrunk to the level she almost looked like she has a human face minus the nose, plus she even has a frickin sizeable bust size for crying out loud.

She also appear to be wearing rags for clothing but the thing that catching my eyes the most were her eyes.

they were beautifully emerald colored eyes, I'll admit I always been a sucker for green eyes. But I also noticed Intelligence in the girls eyes, this is not some wild beast of some sort..It is an entire new species we never encountered before!

I stood still for few seconds, my brain trying to comprehend on what the hell Am i even looking at. This is a whole new species we never encountered before, i'm pretty sure everyone back home would be happy to hear that we're not alone in the world and hey maybe even try to uplift these people to be part of our society...

and then my mind went to the healing church, I'm pretty sure they would love nothing more to see how these species function, how the old blood would work on them..yeah I can already see that happening if we ever encountered these species so I'm glad we haven't met them yet before the Healing church downfall.

shaking my head from those thoughts I looked at this strange fox girl and she was looking at me with fear, why was she looking at me like that? sure I am wearing the Hunter set clothes and it can be pretty intimidating to look at in night.

then my eyes wander around her surroundings, there was one thing that confused me.

Where exactly is this property the man in armor talked about? I was curious what kind of object that can run away from several grown men, I don't see anything aside the girl...wait.

Looking at the fox girl again I can't help but notice obvious signs that I hope to gods that it isn't true.

A cute fox girl looking at me in fear? -CHECK

Wearing rags that only prisoners would be wearing? -CHECK

Obvious signs of prisoners collars used to be around her neck if the red mark is anything to go with? -CHECK

And the fact the guy in armor called her Property? -CHECK

In other words...this seriously can't be more f*cked up than thinking about it but if my suspicion is correct...this girl is a runaway slave.

Slave...

that...that have to be mistake isn't? these people must be smugglers or bandits, they must be!

"hey one question, who are you people? you don't look like some official law enforcers?" I asked, hoping that these are just criminals.

The man in armored just got angry from me asking that "Of course we are, we're just simply following laws when it comes with these slaves trying to run away from their masters".

"beside the Templars are going to exterminate these freaks so that we can rule the land in peace, so that thing should be grateful of even BEING anywhere near our homes or US for the matter!"

My blood ran cold from hearing that, these people were following law that support slavery, not only that but apparently there is some sort of Templar order that are trying to wipe out these unknown species.

Slavery...

Genocide...

those words...

how...HOW STUPID COULD THESE SAVAGES BE!?

Slavery and genocide...these two are fobidden back home because by logic it is unnecessary, creates hatred and war where we could be progressing toward a better technological future.

look at what Master Willem and his group did! they encountered the great one's and they didn't try to enslave them or wipe the out but tried to understand them! how their existence and the old blood could help us.

If we ever encountered the girl's race, we would be thrilled to know there is another intelligent life similar to us, how they could benefit from us while we could benefit from them! thinking of every possibility my people and her people could achieve by working together!

but these people...

no they don't care, they don't think outside the box like we do, they're fine with scums for leaders that allow slavery and genocide to exist! I was so caught up in my thoughts that my hands were twitching, trying to instinctively reach for my saw cleaver and murder every single one of these...things!

these aren't people...These aren't humans...these are BEASTS!

Trying to contain my anger, my bloodlust to kill those beasts I said calmly to them "listen, i'm not going to tell you twice. Leave now or else die by my hands you filthy savages".

There was a heavy silence in the grassy field, no one said a word.

I stood proud and my back facing to the fox girl, glancing back I could see her shocked expression, she wasn't expecting a human to protect her which worries me. How trully BAD were these savages were toward these species?

no matter! I'll show her that not all humans are bad, I'll show her that my people aren't evil like these savages, glancing toward them I saw their shocked expression as well and hopefully they listen.

That hope came crashing down until those beasts began laughing "HAHAHAHA! can you believe this!?" the man in armor laughed and said to his buddies.

"yeah! leave or die by my hands! HAH!"

"Oh we got a tough guy here! thinking you could take on all eleven of us? HAH!"

"man this guys just screams Keidran lover!"

"HAHAHA! who the hell would love a beast?"

Keidran..so that's what these species are called. I calmly looked into the disgusting man's eyes and said "funny i was thinking the same thing when i'm looking at you people" cue for silence.

Oh they don't look too happy, especially the man in armor as he raised his sword "you'll regret that, once we're through with you the templars are going to have a fields day torturing traitors like you! we don't like scums like you to betray our proud race!" with that the man ran full speed with his sword raised in the air screaming a battle cry.

to these people and the Keidran girl it looked like he was running in great speed toward me.

but to me...He was running in slow motion, I fought beast and great one's alike who are four-five times larger than me and are much faster, but this guy...Is just pathetic.

quickly than anyone could see I pulled out my pistol and shot him in the knee, piercing through the armor as he fell down to his knees, I quickly dashed toward him and riposted the son of a bitch, punching through his armor, his flesh and grabbed his spine connected to the rib cage.

He was gaping like a fish on dry lands, blood came from his mouth as he stared at me with wide eyes.

Before he could do anything I harshly pulled my hand out, with both the spine AND the rib cage and great amount of blood that splattered over my clothes and the ground around us.

he flew back with a gaping hole in his chest, landing right in front of his buddies as they just looked at their dead leader with wide eyes and to me, I just tossed the rib cage behind me and took out my saw cleaver and switched it to Sword form.

"10 left" I said.

In that moment the group flew into rage as they screamed a battle cry.

"YOU BASTARD!"

As one of the archer were going for an arrow i immediately shot him in the throat, letting him slowly die by bleeding out with a hole in his throat. I jumped toward the group with my saw cleaver up in the air and cleaved one of the poor bastard in vertical half.

"8 left"

I quickly dashed toward one of the archer as he was about to shot me, always go for the ranger or else they screw you over...quite literally as I speak of experience.

The guy didn't have the time to yelp in surprise as I was already up to his face, quickly beheading him and side stepped from a slash with an axe. I kicked his right knee and breaking it, he fell over to the ground screaming in agony, he stopped screaming as I broke his neck by stomping it.

"6 left"

dodging and weaving from multiple slashes and from being fired by the last archer, I quickly slashed upward and chopped an axe wielding guy arm off. quickly grabbed him as threw him to the side as he was shot by the last archer.

Not wanting to give the idiot another chance to shot me i immediately shot him through the head with my pistol while dodged a horizontal slash.

"4 left"

I decided to end this, I took a step back and put all my might in my right arm holding the saw cleaver, powering up a power attack as the four remaining idiots were charging at me not knowing what i'm doing even.

finally i let lose and in an instance i cleaved three of them in half, splattering blood on the remaining guy as he stopped attacking me and looked at me with shock and terror.

"and only one left" I said.

to him I probably looked like a demon bathed in blood of his comrades, his body stiff as I looked over to him. I could see he was shaking, I could also smell he peed himself as I walked closer to him, he kept shaking and shaking as I walked right up to his face.

He began crying in terror as he stared right to my ruby red eyes, none of us said anything as he stood completely still out of fear.

Finally I opened my mouth and said "Boo".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed in terror as he ran away in full speed, man I never seen a guy who both piss himself and crapped himself run so fast.

chuckled to myself I switched my saw cleaver from sword form to folded form, as I put both the pistol and the saw cleaver away i get this weird feeling I forgot something. Something important but what exactly?

looking behind me I saw the Keidran girl sitting on the blood covered ground while herself is soaked by blood as she looked at me with wide eyes and mouth open, imitating a fish...and I could see the rib cage along with the spine lying between her legs with few bits and pieces of organs on her legs as well.

both of us just stared at each other, there was only one thing i could say about this situation.

"Whoops"

* * *

 **TADA!**

 **It is I Ultrazeta! and I'm here with Twokinds and bloodborne crossover story!**

 **Man it's been a while since I last read Tom's Twokinds comic, haven't read it for like what? four or five years? may as well start reading it from the beginning again.**

 **but anyway, since the prologue is over I won't be doing the point of view thingy so from now on the story will be written in thirdperson. Also this will be an adventure story, this story will not be part of the main story of Twokinds main plot but there will be references and maybe even meeting the main characters but for only like a moment.**

 **as I planned this to be something like exploring both the Twokinds world and other fantasy games world.**

 **But also if anyone is interested to have an OC be part of this story then PM me for any ideas and I might putting them in this story, be warned though, I do not want some overpowered OC in this story or else it will just ruin it.**

 **but anyway enough of me ranting, have a nice day and hopefully i upload the first chapter soon :D**


End file.
